Crickets on Odym
by wxreana
Summary: A newer, younger, Blue Lantern finds herself in need of some entertainment. During her daily meditation she finds a little bug that is similar to the earth creature named Gryllus assimilis or the cricket. This has Saint Walker going insane.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored," Sakota complained to herself. She was one of the newer and younger Blue Lanterns to arrive on Odym. She had no idea how she inspired hope on her war torn planet but it happened all the same.

Something chirped off to her right. The young alien started to creep over, though it was hard to determine the exact position of the noise, as it seemed to echo from everywhere. She continued to look as it reminded her of one of her favorite bugs back home that she let lose in enemy camps.

"Hello, what do we have here? A little cricket?" she asked when she finally caught the small chirping bug in a miniature cage. It chirped in response and Sakota could easily see how that could become real annoying, real fast. The chirp was constant and at such a pitch she was sure she was going to have fun with it.

"I think it's time to see how easily it is to make Mr. Calm and Cool annoyed," she smirked, walking farther away from her meditation spot. She felt the need to sneak around, despite the fact that she is allowed around sleeping huts.

"Sister Sercy, do you know where Saint Walker's hut is? He asked me to get something out of it for him," Sakota asked the older Lantern with an innocent smile. Not many of the Lantern's know of her pranking streak, and it was a good thing, too, otherwise her schemes would have been put to rest long ago.

"Yes, Sister Sakota, his hut is right over here," Sercy nodded as she led Sakota to one of the identical huts. "What did he ask you to get?"

"Some tea, he must have forgotten it this morning," she said without missing a beat. Everyone on Odym knows the first Blue Lantern's obsession with tea, so Sercy didn't think anything of it.

"Carry on." As soon as Sercy was gone, Sakota let out a relived sigh and opened the cage for the bug. She was about to head out when she spotted a small container of tea leaves on the bedside table.

"Might as well," she mused, taking the container and closing the door to the hut. To avoid suspicion, she asked Brother Warth where Saint Walker was. It took ten minutes and three different Lanterns giving directions but eventually she found him meditating by the east bank.

"I brought you your tea, Saint Walker," Sakota smiled, holding up the container for him.

"Thank you, Sister Sakota, I forgot to grab it this morning and I was just going to leave to get it." Saint Walker smiled, taking the container to add some to the pot. Sakota blinked in surprise at the fact that was actually the truth. "Would you care for a cup?"

"I would love a cup of tea," she nodded, sitting down next to the victim of her latest plot.


	2. Hope this doesn't disappoint

"How are you today, Saint Walker?" Sakota asked as he trudged himself onto the west bank. It has been a full week sense she has let lose the bug in his room, and most of the lanterns have seen that he has not gotten enough sleep.

"I'm fine, Sitter Sacajawea…I mean Sister Dakota, I am just tired. Apparently a friendly little bug has gotten into my room and its delightful chirping has kept me up at night," he said with a strained smile. Sakota began to wonder if he has hit the delirium stage or he was trying to sound cheerful.

"If you insist, Saint Walker, though I have to inform you that my name is Sakota and not Dakota," Sakota told him with a smile. Behind her back was another chirping bug that she planned on sneaking into his room later.

"My apologies, would you like some tea? It might calm my nerves," he asked, reaching for his small container of tea. Frowning, he found that, in his half asleep state, that he left it at home again.

"I'll go get it. Try to get some sleep while I'm gone," Sakota had to hold in a laugh as she left the West Bank to get the tea. It took less time to find his hut than the first time as the excessive chirping was heard before the huts were seen, like with Warth and beans, smelled before seen.

"Tea for the man that will become insane, and another bug to make that happen." Sakota smiled, releasing the bug and picking up the tea container as she merrily skipped back to her sleep-deprived mentor.

_Later that day…_

"YOU HAVE TO BE %$* KIDDING ME," Saint Walker's voice rang through Odym as Sakota tried to contain her snickers at the voice of the Saint swearing.

"Sleep tight, don't let them bite," Sakota giggled as she settled down into her bed.

After the night of the outburst, each week Sakota added another bug, just like she did back home with enemy camps, and each week Saint Walker went slightly more insane till he cracked.

"Get the $%^* out you $%#&*^ bugs, I $%^&* # bet your !$%^**& own !#$%*&$ mother didn't %$ %^*& want you!" Saint Walker howled after the twelfth week of no sleep. All across Odym you could hear a hammer try to squash something while the moments between the hammer strikes were riddled in curses at the bugs.

"Calm down, Saint Walker. There has to be a better way to get the bugs out of your house," Warth said, trying to prevent the other Lantern from destroying his hut.

"At this $%^&*# moment, I %^&* want all those $^$%*# bugs to #!$^%$& die on the &* %% spot, and I $# %^&* want their $ ^*#!% children to $ %^&*$ feel it all the #$%&*% way to their %*&% !# great %# &*^# grand children's $# ^%&* great grand $# %^&* children!" he screamed as all the Blue Lanterns held him back—well not all of them; a little brunet lantern that started the mess wasn't helping.

"There one on your left, no your other left," Sakota squealed with laughter as she munched on a snack. It was definitely worth the lengthy wait in her opinion.

"Don't encourage him," Sercy snapped as she was flung into the hut's wall.

"Where the $# %&*! are the #$!%&* bugs?!" he snarled as he remade his hammer to squish the tiny intruders. It took over an hour to drag the enraged Blue Lantern out of the hut and into a quiet place so he would hopefully relax.

"O man that was priceless, I wish I got a video of that," Sakota laughed with tears rolling from her hazel eyes.

"You #!%$&* put those %#$&*^ bugs in my ! #$%&* hut!" Saint Walker snarled, his eyes brimming with anger but the exhaustion was beginning to take a toll as well as his swears were interrupted by heavy breaths and droopy eyes.

"I'm sorry but I was bored. I will get them out so you can have some sleep," Sakota defended as she laughed with a childish glee. It ten minutes, Sakota came back with a cage with twelve of the chirping beasts in it.

_Later that night…_

'Cheep, cheep, cheep,' rang threw Sakota's hut.

"Nice try, Saint Walker, but I am use to those chirping beasts," Sakota smiled as she fell asleep, wondering what she will do tomorrow to entertain herself.


End file.
